


Paradox

by Firwork615



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firwork615/pseuds/Firwork615
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hero is a paradox to the guide.</p><p>---<br/>Male Shink. Angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradox

You’re beautiful, yet you’re toxic. 

It’s amazing, really. Your beauty exceeds any standards one could have. The way your golden hair flows with the wind like silk, the way your eyes glimmer like the jewels of the Zora, the way your skin looks with all those imprints of scars, the way your pretty, pretty lips light up with a smile- it’s breathtaking. But it makes my focus and my patience crumble in one glance. Make me so vulnerable in the cold. You are dangerous. 

 

You’re kind, yet you’re merciless. 

You are kind, heroic, unimaginably so. You are selfless and generous. You would never frown or yell at those who are in need, always put it all up with a gentle smile. Yet you are merciless. You taunt me in the ways you cannot even bear to learn. Every time you flash that smile, put on that look in your eyes, I want to touch you so bad. So much it’s sinful. But I cannot. And so you are merciless.

 

You’re careless, but you’re tied.

You fly free like a bird, prance about like a happy bunny. You laugh and smile and sing, always joyous and bouncy. Yet I know that you are tied to invisible strings. You cannot really leave your thoughts alone, cannot truly smile the way you did when you were a child. This war ties you here.

 

You’re humble, yet you’re greedy.

You do not wish anything for yourself. You would gladly throw anything away for the better good. Even if it means yourself, your childhood, your blood. You would do anything, everything to save this country. Yet, I see, you are so greedy. So horribly greedy for love. The way you ask for a kiss, the way you glance at me in your deepest pleasure, the way you cling to me with your powerful arms… You are greedy.

 

And I… 

I shouldn’t love you, but I very much do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again! I will be posting more Shink fics this christmas as well! Thank you all for your patience!


End file.
